


In Little Ways

by asllapiscu



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: (btwn banjou and sento), Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Finale, banjou misses his gremlin sister (in law), silly antics ahead, takumi is mentioned more than seen tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asllapiscu/pseuds/asllapiscu
Summary: Ryuga, deep down, misses Misora and their old antics. This new world doesn't provide that like it did back home, but he'll be damned if he doesn't try to get her to remember, even if it means through ridiculous methods.





	In Little Ways

The first time Ryuga had entered the cafe was a disaster. He never realized how much it truly hurts to not be recognized or be remembered until he saw the clueless look in Misora’s eyes. All the times they spent comforting each other, becoming closer, bonding over Sento’s ridiculous habits and suicidal heroics - none of it was there. She’s finally living the life she always dreamed of, the life of a normal girl raised by her father, never knowing the pain of having him being taken from her.

So of course he started to cry on the counter, shocking both Sento and Misora. Sento had to excuse them, rush them out as he paid for their coffee. Ryuga didn’t think he’d miss a friend so much until that moment, when it all came crashing down. Because even though he has Sento now - they have each other - they don’t have the rest of their family. It  _ hurts _ him.

When they arrive to their temporary home, Sento has to ask what exactly happened there, back at the cafe. Ryuga still has puffy eyes and a deep frown, but he doesn’t want to worry Sento. They’re both trying to live without regrets, knowing that creating this new world was for the best, for everyone. Ryuga starts to laugh and says he just couldn’t believe that Owner’s coffee was actually good all along and it shocked him so much he started to cry. Sento looks on in disbelief, but he seems content enough with that answer. He wraps an arm around Ryuga’s shoulders and pulls him in close and tries to soothe him, calm him down.

It helps a little.

  
  
  
  


The second time Ryuga heads to the cafe, he’s alone. In fact, he’s not even “dressed” as himself, having been given a box of disguises by Katsuragi. Ryuga doesn’t like to think about how they’re staying at Katsuragi’s apartment waiting for their papers to be filled and processed or whatever, but it’s better than just sleeping in the park. What was just surprising was Katsuragi holding onto the box.

  
  
_ “I believe these belonged to you, when you were on the run before…” _

_ “Oh. Thanks.” _

 

Well, at least they’ll come in handy now.

He enters the cafe, trying to look and act all tough. That’s how delinquents are nowadays right? It was his first disguise, when he took Misora out for the first time just to get her out of the lab. He’s hoping this outfit will maybe… spark something in her. He sits by the counter and orders just a cup of coffee, trying not to look at her directly. Still, he can feel her staring at him, and it’s making him nervous. But she shrugs and puts the order in before walking away.

Ryuga frowns deeply, realizing the disguise didn’t do much. It’s nice to see Misora though, smiling brightly and being her usual self again. Ryuga doesn’t remember the last time he saw Misora  _ genuinely _ smile and the thought hits him pretty hard. The world he came from, where he met everyone… It was doomed to begin with. Even though he and the others found small little lights and moments in those dark times, his original world was  _ doomed. _ This one is safe and everyone he’s come to love and care about have found peace here. It’s a bittersweet feeling.

Misora comes back with his cup of coffee and he thanks her. He knows the coffee’s good here - it’s Owner making it now, and not Evolt - but he still can’t force the habit out of grimacing when taking a sip before reality hits and he’s reminded  _ yes the coffee is actually good. _ He releases a sigh of content before turning to Misora, who’s pouting at him.

“Why do you and that other guy always do that before drinking my dad’s coffee?”

Oh, guess the disguise didn’t work then.

Ryuga clears his throat and puffs out his chest, trying to appear tough and “cool.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he tries to make his voice sound low and rough, but it’s not really working. Misora even laughs a little at the attempt, and Ryuga can’t help but smile at the familiarity of this. She rolls her eyes.

“Mhm, okay. Well, I’ll have you know my dad’s coffee is the best in all of Tokyo! So you better appreciate it!”

“I will,” Ryuga answers back with a smile, not noticing that a small flash of recognition hits Misora’s eyes. She mutters out a thank you before rushing back off to work, Ryuga looks at her a little confused before shrugging and finishing his cup. He tries not to think about it too hard.

  
  
  
  


The third time he visits the cafe, he has to pretend to struggle to the counter. Being old (or at least, acting it) is hard, and he has to play the part well if he wants Misora to believe him. When he finally reaches the counter, he clears his throat and Misora turns around, sighing immediately when she sees him.

Really? This disguise doesn’t work either?

“Yes  _ ma’am, _ what can I get for you today?”

Ryuga pouts and crosses his arms, releasing a huff.

“I’m flattered miss, but I’m an old man!”

“Well, maybe you should find a better wig then,” Misora smirks and crosses her own arms. “What can I get you today,  _ sir?” _

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about young lady! Male pattern baldness is no joke!” Ryuga coughs, trying his best to keep up his old man act but it’s just as bad as his delinquent disguise. Yet this time, Misora seems to be playing along, as she nods sagely. Ryuga huffs again before leaning on the counter. “Just a coffee will do today.”

“All right gramps, one coffee coming up!” Misora continues to nod along, writing down his one order.

“Oi, don’t call me gramps! Show some respect!”

“Okay, okay, Banjou - ” Suddenly the laughter and the playfulness leaves her and Ryuga can’t help but stare wildly at Misora. She’s staring back with the same expression, but with confusion and conflict. Ryuga’s about to speak up, but she turns her back. “I’ll be right back with your order…”

As she leaves, Ryuga can’t help but stare on. Is she remembering…? But that can’t be possible… Can it? Because when she returns with his coffee, any sort of confusion or recognition is now gone, and she’s back to just staring at a stranger. Ryuga can only smile once again as a thank you.

When Ryuga returns home that day, he approaches Sento about it. His eyes grow wide and he immediately has to sit down on their shared bed from shock. Neither of them seem to understand, but Sento does share with Ryuga how Misora did almost seem to recognize him too before Owner brought up Sato Taro.

“So… is it possible? Could Misora remember us?”

Sento frowns at Ryuga, but only for a moment. It gets replaced with a smile and a pat on his shoulder, bringing him in closer.

“We need to move on Ryuga,” he sighs, leaning his head against the other’s. But Ryuga can hear the sorrow in Sento’s voice, and thus it was his turn to frown now.

  
  
  
  


The fourth time Ryuga visits the cafe, he doesn’t hold back. He strides cheerfully to the counter, determination bright in his eyes. She definitely  _ has _ to remember this disguise, it’s a classic. As he sits down, he presses on his bright red nose, forcing Misora to turn around. All he can do is smile, waiting for that small  _ spark _ of recognition to come back.

Instead, Misora just ends up laughing hysterically. Ryuga frowns as Misora continues to laugh, no sign of it calming down any time soon. He clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and slams a hand down on the counter.

“What?!”

“A  _ clown?! _ Really! You thought I’d fall for that?”

“Hey! Don’t diss clowns so easily!”

“You know Kiryu-san, you’re a really weird guy,” but the way she says his new name, they both look a little taken aback. Like she doesn’t believe that’s actually his name. Regardless, Misora clears her throat, calming down from her massive giggle fit and taps her tablet. “Just a coffee today?”

Ryuga smirks.

“Actually, do you have any instant ramen or protein?”

Misora gawks at him, trying not to laugh again. He can tell she thinks he’s  _ really _ weird now, asking that of a cafe. She crosses her arms and shakes her head, turning around to not to look his way. But when she did, Ryuga sees it again - that small spark of a memory. She’s frozen in her spot before she seems to nod to herself and turns back to face him.

“I’ll be right back with your order.”

“Wait, I didn’t order anything -” he tries to say, but she’s already run off to get… whatever it is he apparently ordered. He’s confused by her actions, from when she turned around to running off. Though, that could also be because of his costume… He sighs with a frown and drums his fingers along the counter. 

When Misora does return, Ryuga’s eyes grow wide. She places a pack of instant protein ramen and a canned coffee in front of him, holding a kettle in her hand. She opens the pack and slowly pours the hot water in, then passes a pair of chopsticks to him. She steps back and watches Ryuga carefully, her eyes filled with questions but… familiarity. Ryuga’s stunned.

“Uh…” he starts, but she stops him by raising a hand up. She’s rubbing her wrist, where Vernage’s bangle used to be, and she looks worried about something. She brings her wrist closer to her, and looks at Ryuga directly.

“B-Banjou…?”

His heart stops.

“Misora…?” He says slowly, getting up from his chair. She’s still behind the counter, still keeping some distance. She looks confused and worried still, as if she’s trying to figure something out. Ryuga swallows his anxiety and fear down. “Do you… remember…?”

“When I went shopping the other day… I felt like I had to buy those… I don’t know why… I don’t know why I know your name either. Is it Banjou? Is it Kiryu? Why do I… Why do I know you?”

Both relief and pain come out in waves through his chest. She remembers - she remembers  _ something. _ But it’s mixing with her new memories, and she seems ultimately concerned by it. Ryuga tries to hide his frown behind a bright smile, to hopefully soothe Misora even a little. It looks like it works, because she finally lets her wrist go and appears to relax.

“I used to be Banjou, yeah. Now I’m Kiryu Ryuga - your brother in law. Sorta.”

“Sorta?” She repeats, her eyebrows raised. But he sees it again, the flash of recognition. Her mouth beginning to form an  _ oh _ shape, and tears spring to her eyes. “You’re alive… You’re both alive…”

The next thing Ryuga knows, Misora runs from behind the counter, meeting him on the other side. She instantly embraces him, crushing him tightly and he can’t stop his own set of tears from breaking through. He lets them fall, bringing his arms around Misora and hugging her back just as tightly.

“Yeah, we’re alive…”

**Author's Note:**

> A commission piece for @ORANGEJUlCY on twitter thank you so much again!!! i hope u enjoy mae :3c
> 
> I'll be taking commissions again soon, keep an eye out on @mythxl on twitter for more about that! also you can talk to me about rider stuff i love rider
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
